A Summer To Remember
by dontletgonow
Summary: Troy and Taylor are best friends. Taylor visits Troy every summer because they live far away from each other. Summer 08 she visits Troy, but brough someone. Gabriella Montez. She doesn't like Troy at first. But what if that changed? TXG
1. gabriella ?

_**heeyz!**_

_**its demi :]**_

_**me and kika (prettykouka) are gonna write a story together :] ill write the first chapter so hope you like it :]**_

* * *

***click*** ''Troy be serious!'' ***click* *click*** ''and one together!'' ***click***

Troy and Taylor were taking pictures. ''Friends _forever_.'' She said smiling ***click***

''Make a photo of a random dude.'' Troy said as Taylor giggled and like Troy asked, she made a picture of a random dude walking with his girlfriend.

''Come on lets go home.'' Taylor said as Troy nodded and putted his arm around her. They were acting like a couple but they were far from that. They were best friends. Best friends forever. They didn't like each other. They knew that from each other. And Taylor told troy she liked someone when they were playing truth or dare.

(flashback)

_Who do you like? Troy asked Taylor as she start blushing. Come on Tay, I wanna know! Troy said as Taylor just giggled. Taylor! Troy begged as she sighed. Ok ok, i like Chad. Alright? She said getting even more red._

When they came at Troy's house they sat down, made popcorn and watched a movie. They always did that when they were bored. Taylor looked at Troy out of her eye corner. Should she tell him? What if he will get mad?

_Wait Tay, Troy won't get mad, you know that!_ She though and snapped out of it.

''Hey Troy.'' She said as Troy looked at her and smiled.

''Yes?'' He said as Taylor started getting more nervous.

''I visited my friend's aunt for a week.'' Taylor began as Troy looked confused.

''Yes..? What's wrong with that?'' He said as Taylor looked up.

''I was wondering for return, if she could come over here.'' She said as Troy's mouth dropped for a second.

''Uhm.. ok..? I guess.. my mom won't notice anyway.'' He said looking down.

''Hey Troy, you know it's going bad with your aunt. That's why she is there.'' Taylor said as Troy nodded and got up.

''Yea your right.'' He said and took the bowl and brought it to the kitchen, since he knew they wouldn't watch the movie further.

''How long did you plan for her to stay?'' Troy asked his best friend.

''Uhm 4 weeks ok?'' Taylor said as troy nodded. ''Thanks!'' She said and hugged him.

''You will love her! She is SO nice and smart and pretty and loads more!'' Taylor said while picking up the Phone to call her best friend.

''Gabriella!'' She heard Gabriella say on the other line.

''Hey Gabriella!'' Taylor happily said when she heard her friends voice. ''My friend said it was okay if you came by.'' Taylor said excited.

''Really? Cool! When can I come?'' Gabriella asked.

''Uhm.. what about 2 days? If you leave today you will be here in 2 days.'' Taylor said as Gabriella giggled.

''Alright! See ya!'' She said and hung up.

''Troy?'' Taylor said as troy looked up.

''Huh?'' He said as a grin appeared on Taylor's face.

''I think we have a problem.'' She said as Troy took out a glass and orange juice.

''Why? And what kind of problem?'' He asked pouring some O.J in his glass.

''Well.. there not enough beds. So Gabi has to sleep on the couch or you.'' Taylor said as Troy chocked.

''What about you?!'' He said as Taylor just giggled and ran upstairs.

Two days went by fast. Taylor and Troy spent it by going swimming and shopping for Gabriella. And they just watched movies and walked on around the island, watching kids play in parks when they didn't join them.

Taylor and Troy were laughing and joking inside when they heard a horn.

''What's that?'' Troy asked and looked at Taylor.

''THAT'S GABI!'' She yelled and ran to the door to find Gabriella standing there looking at the house. ''GABI!'' Taylor yelled as Gabriella looked at her and dropped her suitcases and hugged her friend. ''TAY!'' She yelled back and they laughed. They released from the hug and Gabriella looked at troy. ''Oh, troy, this is Gabriella, Gabriella troy.'' Taylor said as Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled out his hand for Gabriella to shake it.

''Hey, I'm troy.'' He said nicely as Gabriella shyly took his hand and shook it.

''Gabriella.'' She whispered as Troy smiled, felling a little uncomfortable himself.

''You don't have to whisper Gabs.'' Taylor said as she smiled.

''Anyways, come on Gaby, I'll show you your room.'' Taylor said taking her hand and walking up stairs.

* * *

please review x]


	2. That little sneaky friend stealer

**So this is the second chapter writing by me ( Prettykouka) so hopefully you'll like it, so please leave a review! :)**

_**I don't own a thing of course, except for the plot, but make that what me and Demi own.

* * *

**_

That night, Taylor let Gabriella unpack in Troy's room. The day before, they had tidied the room and left two of the drawers available and left room in the already filled cupboard.

Taylor had showed her around and she had familiarized herself with the entourage. Her room was nice, a little to boy-ish at her taste but she couldn't complain, she loved boy's stuff, and even if she was almost sixteen, she still loved boy stuff. She loved to skateboard, play soccer but her favorites were snowboarding and track.

The room had a simple window, near the bed, giving view on the nice field his parent's owned. They were away for a while she assumed, Taylor's grandparents taking care of Troy even if he spend most of his time at his own house. She had learn that from Taylor when she came over at her aunt's house.

Right after dinner, the three teenagers had decided to bike down to town, enjoying the freshness of the night. It was early July and here on the Island, it was the best time of the year, right after Christmas. They chatted about various things while biking, at some point the three of them raced through the streets, challenged by Troy. Gabriella arrived first at the gas station followed tightly by Troy. He gave her a high five despite the feeling of jealousy racing through him. He shook it all off at the though of hurting Taylor if he wasn't friendly with her best friend.

" Good job there!'' Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella. "I wouldn't think a girl would be so good at this''

She pulled out her tongue at him and added "You weren't too bad yourself''

Troy really smile this time. _Maybe she's not too bad after all. Maybe this summer would actually be enjoyable even if she's here. _

"Well Gaby is really good at this, I mean she bikes to school everyday the Lord puts here, and she never gets tired of it. She's a real sprinter when it comes to that. She even does track. She's like the best in our league''

_And here it goes again, _Troy though_, Gabriella this, Gabriella that. I don't think I'll be able to stand this for the rest of the summer or whatever how long she'll be staying here. Evryting was just perfect before she arrived. She just had to ruin everything. Man! I hate her! I don't think I'll be able to keep it inside any longer._

"Oh please Tay. Stop. I'm not that good.''

_At least she trying to be modest._

"Yeah right! You are totally the best. Stop lying. Plus if you weren't, what would all of those trophy of yours be for?''

Gabriella blushed at that and said nearly in a whisper "Yeah whatever.''

'' Anyways. What should we do tomorrow?'' she asked louder, excitement clearly on her face.

"Maybe we can go to the beach!''

"Oh! Totally I love beaches! I love walking in the sand and stuff.''

_Yup, here it starts: I start feeling all alone again, it's like I never existed. Its like I didn't matter. It feels like Taylor is here, but at the same time not there. I don't feel her presence. All of that is because of that Gabriella Montez. She thinks she's all that, but she is that much of anything, I mean seriously, she isn't all that pretty. But it doesn't look like she's trying to be like all those other girls her age minus Taylor, but still. She could at least play the shy girl here! HUH!! Now they are making plans to go shopping at the shopping centre, I guess I'll stay home on that day. Man, my summer is ruined. I've lost my best friend._

''What about you Troy, what do you want to do tomorrow?'' Taylor asked.

Both eyes looked at the boy.

He shrugged.

"I think I'll do my morning jog early tomorrow morning as always. I have to stay in shape you know.''

They both nodded, but Troy was certain that Gabriella didn't know what he was talking about, only if Taylor had spoke to her about it, which was doubtful

"Maybe I can go with you! I love to run, plus I also got to stay in shape if I want to be in the soccer team this year.''

_No! I don't want you to come! _Troy felt like screaming, but of course he didn't, to afraid to hurt Taylor in the process. He didn't care about Gabriella's feelings. She had caused all this mess.

"Sure!'' he said trying to sound enthusiastic. "You coming?'' he asked Taylor. He knew she didn't enjoy sport like he did, but he still asked, just to make sure

But off course, she refused. "I think I'll stay in bed tomorrow. I'll prepare breakfast for you guys''

They both gave her a smile and they rode around town a while longer, Gabriella discovering place she hadn't been able to when she drove up to the Bolton's and McKessie's fields.

The sweet smell of summer accompanied them as they rode back, twilight becoming more persistent as they advanced in the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Leave reviews! Thanks for reading.**


	3. changing thoughs?

The next day, Troy was getting ready for the run Gabriella and he were going to make. He breathed in and out, smelling the fresh morning air which was a bit cold, but good for a morning run.

_If she doesn't come right know ill go o_- he though when Gabriella came walking down the stairs with a workout top and a easy pants for running.

Troy couldn't believe how beautiful body she had. The short tank top she was wearing made her tinned belly look amazingly good.

''hey troy!'' She said with a shy happy voice to the boy who was staring at her. Troy started blushing and smiled. He wasn't ready to bring out words.

_Come on Bolton! Your a man! You can handle a girl like that!_ He though to himself.

''Hai Gabriella.'' Troy whispered still amazed.

''Your alright?'' She asked looking at him as he snapped out of it.

''Yea i'm fine.'' He said with a grin. ''Is Tay up?'' He asked looking at the brown eyed girl.

''No, shes not. But i left a note she doesn't have to make breakfast.'' She said smiling a sweet smile.

Troys heart skipped a beat. _Damn, how cute was she? Wow, Bolton, remember, shes ruining your vacation! Think clear dude!_

''Why?'' He asked kinda mad. Taylor made delicious breakfast, and he loved it the most when he came back from a run.

''Cause i'm doing it.'' she answered as he looked at her.

''Why?'' He asked.

''You'll see later, come on troy, we got work to do!'' She said and began to run in a good level.

Troy smiled and ran after her. After a little silence Gabriella broke the silence.

''So, what do you like to do?'' She asked smiling as Troy let out a quick sigh.

''Soccer, baseball, workout, laughing-''

''Laughing?'' She said with a short giggle.

''Its that wrong?'' Troy asked kinda offended.

''No, not at all, but i love all those things too! Having fun with friends is a big part of my life.'' She said while her smile faded. ''Though i don't have much friends.'' She said softly. Troy's annoyed look was gone by now, and wanted to hear more of what she got to say.

''You don't? So far i heard from Taylor, your good with people and very popular.'' Troy said not really understanding the 2 girls who told different stories.

''People act like they find me nice, but you don't wanna know what they say behind my back.'' She said still breathing normal. But Troy, oh boy, his breath was getting heavier by the minute! Gabriella noticed, and slowed down a bit.

''I'm sorry, am i going to fast?'' She asked worried about Troy.

''Nah not really.'' He said slowing down his pace. Gabriella came to a stop cause she knew Troy couldn't keep it up any longer. Troy stopped as well and looked at her.

''Why do you stop?'' He asked picking up his pace again.

''Troy, stop. Its not health-''

''I'M FINE!'' He yelled and start running faster.

''TROY!'' Gabriella yelled, running after this time, troy was faster then her.

_Haha, now we see who's faster!_ He though.

''STOP TROY, YOUR HURTING YOURSELF!!'' Gabriella yelled as troy tripped over a rock and fell down.

''TROY!'' Gabriella yelled and fell to the ground hugging Troy.

''Your alright??!'' She asked as troy softly nodded, fallowed by a hard groan. ''AH!'' He groaned as turned on his side.

''Troy, where does it hurt?'' She asked without panic in her voice. Troy pointed to his knee, which was covered by blood.

''Miss, whats going on?'' A man asked stepping off his bike and sat down next to Gabriella.

''He tripped over a rock!'' Gabriella said now panic starting to take over her mind, but she pushed it away. No matter what, she was going to save troy.

* * *

**yay chapter3!**

**sorry for the late update :/**

**life has been crazzyy! but kika should post the fourth chapter so that should be out soon :]**

**x-**

**demi**


	4. Questions

**HEY all of you! Sorry for the late update, like Demi said in the previous chapter, life has been pretty crazy, and it is for me too, but I still find time to update my stories, for you guys are awesome and we both love when you guys read and review. So enjoy this shot update, but that is quite revealing I think. **

**:) **

**----------------------------------------------------and of course, i DON"T OWN ANYTHING!**

**

* * *

  
**

**LAST TIME**

_''Troy, where does it hurt?'' She asked without panic in her voice. Troy pointed to his knee, which was covered by blood._

_''Miss, whats going on?'' A man asked stepping off his bike and sat down next to Gabriella._

_''He tripped over a rock!'' Gabriella said now panic starting to take over her mind, but she pushed it away. No matter what, she was going to save Troy._

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow, that looks really soared. We should call an ambulance or something, he can be cured at the hospital" the man that had stopped next to them said.

Troy suddenly shook his head fierce fully, getting the attention of the two other people near him.

"No!, no. I don't want to go to the hospital. This is out of question.''

"Please Troy, don't act like a baby.'' Gabriella managed to say in a calm voice, pushing away all trends of worry.

He shook his head again, and tried to get up, but the pain was too much and he feels down again and winced.

"They won't eat you, son," the man said with an encouraging voice, before going away to do the phone call to the emergencies of the town.

"I don't want to go Gabriella please."

"Why are you so afraid? They will just heal you"

He stopped a minute, thinking out. "I'm allergic to hospitals, and nurses" he blustered out, which caused Gabriella to giggle, lighting the mood.

_She's so cute when she does that! Even now, her eyes just seem to lit up every time she smiles or laughs. It whelms up all inside me! SHOOT! TROY focus! This is Gabriella your thinking about, come on put your head in the game, focus, focus focus!_

"Troy, stop frowning so hard. You're scaring me.'' Her angelic voice brought him back to reality and he sighted, his features smoothing.

The paramedics arrived at that very second, and the man's that were out of the van, did their job and before Gabriella knew it, Troy was back on his feet, his knee bandaged and the blood stopping a little. He didn't need to go to the hospital because the injury wasn't as bad as they first thought. Just a deep cut and some scratches around it. That's what caused the blood.

* * *

"Your breakfast is delicious Gaby!'' Taylor exclaimed as she closed her mouth around a fork full of scrambled cheesy eggs.

''Thanks Tay.'' Gabriella whispered in a shy voice.

She glanced across the table to where Troy was eating and immediately looked back down on her plate as soon as she realized he was looking her way. She didn't like to be in the spot light, it bothered her every time. The smallest attention would cause her to blush or feel out of place. She was so happy thought that the boy in front of her was okay and not mad at her enough for him to pay just the littlest attention.

_At least he's eating the food. _Gabriella thought, lost in her world now.

_He seemed reluctant this morning about me doing it. Exactly the reason why I took my time, and accepted no help, did the whole thing with extra care. Greasy bacon, hot chocolate pancakes, scrambled cheese/ ham eggs and orange juice. I hope he enjoyed it all, because that was all for him._

_I really hope he'll like me now, because I'm starting to feel really weird around him, and feel the little flutters that I feel when I re-read Romeo and Juliet, or any good romance book. And it's quite weird. I don't know how to feel about that, and I don't know how he feels about me. What should I do? What if my world is not like those fairy tales, what if it's nothing like Romeo and Juliet. What if it's not true love and what if he feels nothing the same?_

_Just one thing i did know: i sure didn't want to be in love with someone that felt nothing in would hurt to much.  
_


	5. make you feel my love

do not own anything. do not own the song ''make you feel my love'' by adele.

all ©copyright to the rightful owners.

* * *

Taylor and troy were doing the dishes as I started to clean the house up. she couldn't just sit and watch them doing all the work.

''Gaby, you don't have to.'' Troy said looking over his shoulder to me.

gaby blushes. _Did he just call me Gaby?_

''Well, it doesn't matter. I can't just sit and watch you guys do everything. And i have energy enough.'' Gabriella said smiling. She wanted to add that she thought about racing around. But she knew troy wanted to do that as well, and she didn't want him to do anything dangerous with his knee.

Troy and Taylor laughed and joked around while Gabriella had to watch them have fun. So far these 3 days here haven't really been fun. Troy doesn't seem to like her very much, and Taylor is only making troy like Gabriella by telling all the ''big'' things she did. Like winning stuff, being good at sports.

When tay and troy were done they went for a walk. Not even asking Gabriella. Maybe Taylor got a little caught up in the moment that she forgot Gabriella. _Oh well, maybe I should just do something for myself._ She though and sat behind the computer. She had a account on YouTube so she logged in and saw that she had a new comment and that the account she subscribed to had a new video.

It was a new song that just came out with the official music video. She clicked twice, and a new song of ''Adele'' came up. ''make you feel my love'' was it called and searched the lyrics. About 30 minutes later she was singing along. She always had been good with remembering things. So that included lyrics.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love_

**-with Taylor& troy-**

''Ugh troy!'' Taylor said giggling and pushed him.

''What?'' He said laughing at the joke he made.

''That wasn't funny!'' She said while the laughter slowly disappeared.

''oh heck it was'' Troy said smiling.

''So, what you think about Gabriella so far?'' She asked as troy's smile faded.

''Uhm… she's nice. But she's acting like she is everything.'' Troy whispered softly, scared for Taylor's answer.

''What? You think so?'' Taylor said amazed.

''Yea.. kinda..'' he said looking down regretting that he told her the truth.

''She is SO not like that troy. Back home she is shy as hell! She really doesn't really talk to many people. She does all the sport cause that's the only things she loves at while she is doing what she loves, she can just be Gabriella. Many people at school see her as a shy stupid geek. But you know troy, deep inside, she is such a nice sweet girl who loves to make people happy and see them happy. Who wants to do people a favor, and doesn't even need something back. She's all acting tough, but deep inside she's hurt. You don't wanna know what they all yell at her at school.'' Taylor said pissed off and start walking away from troy.

''Wait! Tay! Oh oh oh, wait. You serious?'' Troy asked blown away by all that Taylor just told him.

''DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM KIDDING TROY!?!'' She yelled extremely mad.

''Taylor, calm down, I didn't kn-''

''OF COURSE YOU DIDNT KNOW! YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HER!'' She yelled tears welling up in her eyes.

''Tay, your crying?!'' Troy asked now seriously concerned about both girls. About Taylor cause she was crying. And about Gabriella. It must be so bad that it made Taylor cry. And Taylor doesn't cry easily.

Troy hugged Taylor and made her stop crying.

''What are they saying to Gabriella?'' Troy asked looking Taylor right in the eyes.

''You don't wanna know.'' Taylor said looking down and walked away from troy again. She heard troy was fallowing her so she turned up the speed and ran home. But just before she wanted to enter the garden troy took her hand.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_to make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

''Who's that?'' Taylor asked as the voice stopped singing.

''Gabriella.'' Troy said walking inside with an huge smile on his face.


	6. You Don't Get Me But You Make Me Crazier

"Wow! She's amazing!" Taylor whispered as the best friends interred the house.

"You mean you didn't know she could sing?" asked Troy as he stopped in his tracks to look back at her in amazement.

When Taylor shook her head no, Troy climbed the stairs leading him to his bedroom where Gabriella was still logged on the computer, her back to them.

She continued to hum the melody without noticing her two other friends starring at her like waiting for an encore.

As she clicked to another headline song, she first listened to the lyrics before she picked up Taylor Swift's voice into the nice powerful chorus.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me Crazier, crazier,_

_Feels like I'm falling and I_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

Troy and Taylor didn't want Gabriella to notice them because they wanted to hear her amazing and deeply developed voice but Gabriella did a sudden movement when she turned in her chair in search for a paper and a pen, like she was inspired.

When she turned around and saw both teenagers standing in the doorway, she instinctively frowned and asked in a scared but angered voice:

"How long have you been standing here for?"

Avoiding the question Troy quickly replied with a smile, approaching her:

"Gabriella! You are amazing! You can go up the high keys without your voice breaking…or even the windows."

That last comment made both girls giggle despite Gabriella's deep blush and frustration at being caught in one of her most secret talents.

"You should totally come to the fair this Friday and participate in the karaoke contest." Offered Taylor with a high five from Troy.

"I don't think so" Gabriella said frowning, getting up and crossing the room.

"Why not? You are amazing!"Troy said as he followed her to her nightstand where she took out what seemed like a used poem notebook and a pen.

"Guys no okay? Let it go"

"But Gabrie—"

"I said NO!"she nearly shrieked as she walked towards the door, ready to leave the house and go write peacefully before he inspiration could move away from her.

"Are you this much of a chicken?"Troy pushed on when she reached the door, confused as to why Gabriella would refuse to participate in that karaoke contest.

"You know nothing about me Troy so why don't you go back to you own life and leave mine alone?" Gabriella said, her voice breaking as she bowed her head so that Taylor could not see the tears that were whelming to her eyes, memories of school feuding back violently.

Despite the fact that Taylor sent him a glare that said "Don't go there Troy" he still pushed her to the end, not knowing what he was venturing himself into, not knowing how fragile the soil he was stepping onto was.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would consider what I said anyways. Seriously, talents need to be shown to the world, not hidden inside of you. Really, you have a lack of courage and faith in yourself."

Not able to take any of this anymore and instead of leaving the room quickly, Gabriella did a 360, letting Troy see her tears and saying as calm as she could,

"I would go if I could. When you are a kid like me, social festivities are really not the best you can cope with. I can't handle big crowds. I can't handle singing in front of those people. I can't. You won't understand and I don't expect you too."

She left all of the nasty comments she wanted to throw at him for breaking her right at his face.

He didn't understand anything. But the girls couldn't blame him because none of them talked to him about what Gabriella's sickness and life has been in the past 7 years, high school included.

_'He doesn't understand a thing but it's not his fault. He doesn't know how much he's hurting me. but with that, like she song, he makes me crazier!'_

* * *

**There you go guys! i hope you guys liked this small updates and I can assure you that more will be revealed in the next chapters.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter.**

**I'm back though and almost in vacation which will give me more time to write.:) **

**Take care and review!!!**

**Prettykouka :)**


End file.
